


Cherry and Atticus's Adventures of Popeye

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Popeye - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Aunt Delilah invites Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch to join her to meet her dear old friends known as Popeye and his wife, Olive Oyl as well as their son, Junior, in Sunny Haven who would rather eat hamburgers than his father's old love for a vegetable known as spinach.





	1. Chapter 1

It was soon the summer and where Atticus and Patch were getting ready for their stay with Popeye and his family, and where Deliliah would be coming with them, but unfortunately, they didn't have enough tickets to Sweet Haven for them all. Patch looked out the window as he waited anxiously for who was coming with them, and where it would be Mo and Cherry.

"So hot..." Cherry fanned herself.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Mo agreed.

"Is everyone ready?" Deliliah asked.

"Hang on..." Cherry said as she walked over to the air conditioner to cool herself off.

"Cherry's been in the sun for a while," Atticus told his aunt. "She needs to cool off for a little bit before she can do anything else or else she'll be less productive than usual."

"It's true." Mo said.

"Reminds me of Sally on a sunny day..." Delilah sighed before laughing a little. "Oh, I've missed her so much."

"She's missed you too." Atticus smiled to his aunt.

After a while, they were now on their way to their destination.

"It's a shame the others couldn't join us..." Delilah sighed. "Oh, well, hopefully next time."

"I gotta say, ma'am, you're a lot more cheerful than your daughter..." Cherry spoke up, referring to when they had first met Thorn in Oakhaven along with the other Hex Girls.

"Oh, Sally's a good girl," Delilah insisted. "Just don't bother her or her friends, those three have been close since the beginning."

"We kind of guessed that." Mo said.

"So, we're going out to sea, are we?" Cherry muttered since they were going to meet a sailor and his family and she had expected it. "Good thing I remembered to pack my medication."

"Indeed we are." Delilah smiled.

"Cool!" Patch smiled back.

"Have ya met any sea dogs with the Pound Puppies?" Delilah asked Patch in a playful pirate voice.

"I did meet one once." Patch smiled.

"You did?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, his name was Salty," Patch explained. "He was owned by Captain Pete... Do you think Mr. Popeye knows him, Aunt Delilah?"

"Perhaps." Delilah wasn't sure, but gave a smile.

"Great." Patch smiled back.

"Are we there yet?" Mo asked. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra."

"Don't worry, dear, we'll be there soon." Deliliah said, and where she was right.

"Didn't you have any breakfast?" Atticus asked Mo.

"Just a quick granola bar..." Mo shrugged. "My mother keeps trying to lose weight, she thinks she's fat."

"No way." Atticus said.

"Women..." Cherry sighed.

"All right, here we are." Delilah told the others to show they were where they needed to stop at.

"Wow, that didn't take long." Patch smiled.

"I took you the easy way." Delilah giggled as she came aboard. "Ahoy there!"

"Ah, Delilah..." The captain smiled. "Visiting Popeye and Olive, eh?"

"Yes, and I brought my nephew and his friends." Delilah smiled back.

"Ahoy there, Captain!" Atticus called out.

"Ah, welcome, welcome..." The captain laughed with a smile.

Atticus came aboard and shook the captain's hand.

"Quite a grip ya got there." The captain noted.

"Thank you, sir, I exercise a lot." Atticus smiled before hearing one of the captain's men having trouble with the cannons.

"What are ya boys doing back there?!" The captain snarled as he heard the trouble his shipmates were having.

"Trying to put this cannon in place, Captain, but it's heavier than it looks." One of the shipmates groaned.

"I wouldn't mind helping them with it, Captain." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." The Captain smiled to Atticus.

"Go ahead, dear." Delilah told her nephew.

"I don't know, it's rather heavy." The shipmate grunted.

"Trust me, I can handle it." Atticus said before rolling up his sleeves.

"HA!" The shipmate laughed. "A mere child! I'd like to see that."

"Don't ya be sassing kin of Del's!" The captain scolded.

"Sorry, Captain." The shipmate frowned.

"Next time, yer walkin'!" The captain threatened.

Atticus then came over to the cannon to help. "This doesn't look too heavy."

"Seriously?" The Shipmate asked. "It weighs like 50 pounds."

"I'll handle it." Atticus smirked in determination.

"Go ahead and try then, lad." The shipmate said, stepping out of the way.

Atticus nodded and went to the cannon.

"Does anyone have a glass of water?" Patch asked as he saw Cherry take out her medication.

"It's okay, I got it." Cherry said as she popped the pill in her mouth and drowned it with her ice cold water bottle.

Atticus soon cracked his knuckles and fingers before lifting up the cannon with ease. The shipmate looked surprised and jealous all at once.

"So, where do you want this cannon, Captain?" Atticus asked while hold the cannon with one arm.

"Is there a problem with it?" The captain asked the shipmate who was trying to move it.

"Um, n-no, Captain, the lad is just wanting to know where to put it." The shipmate said.

The captain glanced to him.

"Uh, just put it at that deck there, boy-o." The shipmate pointed to one way.

"Yes, sir." Atticus saluted before going to place the cannon on the spot.

"What's wrong...?" The captain glanced at the shipmate suspicously.

"That lad there is stronger then he seems captain." The shipmate whispered to his captain.

"Aye, Del's been tellin' me that he's very strong for his age..." The captain sounded admirable.

"So, need anymore help with anything around the ship, Captain?" Atticus asked.

"That should be all, come aboard, landlubbers!" The captain laughed.

The rest of the group soon came on the ship. Cherry tried to keep her balance and hiccuped slightly.

"You alright, lass?" The shipmate asked.

"I get a little seasick sometimes, it's weird being on a boat..." Cherry explained.

"Oh, my..." The shipmate said.

Cherry leaned against one part and looked out to the sea.

"Cast-Off?" The captain asked Delilah if they were ready to go.

"Cast-Off." Deliliah smiled after seeing that everyone was on board.

"CAST-OFF!" The captain called loudly.

Soon enough, the anchor was lifted and the sails were lowered.

"All hands on deck!" The captain called. "Right on time, hot diggety!"

Soon, they casted off to sea and by the way the wind was blowing, they would make it to Sunny Haven in no time. They were now venturing out on the sea.

"Sailing for adventure!" One shipmate called with a laugh.

During the boat ride to Sunny Haven, Atticus was doing push-ups with just one hand.

Patch panted as he let the wind flow through his flopping ears. "This is better than putting my head out of Patrick's window when he takes us out for a drive!"

The captain could only chuckle out of amusement and where he seemed interested in Atticus as he was doing his exercises while using cannon balls as his weights. "Workin' hard or hardly workin', bucko?"

"My nephew never wastes a day of exercise." Deliliah smiled.

"You got that right..." Mo smiled with a soft sigh to Atticus's handiwork.


	2. Chapter 2

After about a few hours, they finally arrive in Sunny Haven.

"I think we're here." Mo said as she looked through a pair of binoculars.

"Yep, looks like it." Cherry replied.

"Land ho!" the captain called with a hearty laugh.

"Great." Patch smiled.

"Thank goodness..." Cherry sounded relieved.

"We're finally here." Atticus smiled.

"Don't tell me you're going to sing..." Cherry said.

"No, I'm not." Atticus assured her.

"Good..." Cherry smirked. "I've heard you sing."

"It's not that bad." Atticus glared.

Cherry just laughed. Atticus then smirked and whacked her on the back.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped and flew off to the other side and dangled above the water. "Atticus, what the hay?!"

"Oops, sorry." Atticus smirked.

"You've been hanging out with Drell way too much." Cherry glared

"Want a hand, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"I swear to cheese, if you clap instead of helping me up..." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

Atticus soon helped her up. Cherry wiggled, then flopped on the deck and stood up and patted herself clean.

"Sorry about that." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry didn't buy it.

Once they reached the dock, Delilah and the others soon got off the ship with their luggage. Atticus, of course, didn't need much help.

"So, where are we supposed to meet them?" Mo asked.

"They should be right on the docks." Delilah replied.

"I think I see them." Atticus said as he saw a sailor man, woman, and a blonde-haired boy.

"That's them!" Delilah beamed once she looked in his direction.

The kids and Patch soon looked to the family trio to see what they looked like.

"Del, girl!" Popeye beamed.

"Hey!" Delilah laughed and hugged him.

"It sure has been years since I've seen ye." Popeye smiled.

"I'll say..." Delilah smiled back, then hugged Olive. "Hey, Ollie!"

"Oh, Deli." Olive smiled as she hugged her.

Junior looked around and smiled once he saw some people his age. Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon smiled while Cherry simply just waved.

"This is my nephew Atticus," Delilah introduced. "That's his girlfriend, Mo, his puppy Patch, and his best friend, Cherry."

"Hello." Atticus greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Mo smiled back.

Patch then gave a small bow.

"Gotcha a dog, eh?" Popeye chuckled to Patch. "He looks very brave and strong."

Patch smiled smugly to that and even did some poses.

"He sure is, sir." Atticus smiled as he ruffled the fur on top of Patch's head.

Patch yipped happily with a small smile.

'Wait, Popeye?' Atticus thought to himself. 'Now where have I heard that name before? Other than Aunt Delilah mentioning him?'

"Junior, why don't you help your new friends out?" Olive suggested to her son.

"Sure thing, Mom." Junior smiled before going to do just that.

Olive smiled back.

A while later, they were all now inside Popeye's family's house.

"Welcome to me humble abode." Popeye said to his guests.

"It looks great." Mo said.

"Home sweet home, I always say." Popeye smiled himself.

Olive then took the guests to where they would be sleeping. "Hope this is comforting enough."

"I'm sure we'll adjust." Atticus smiled.

"Well, better than I expected, a bunch of hammocks." Cherry had to admit.

"So did I." Patch nodded in agreement.

Mo walked into the room. "This seems familiar to me somehow..."

"Foster home?" Atticus guessed.

"I think so..." Mo replied.

Soon, they started to unpacked all their luggage.

"I'm hungry..." Patch pouted.

"You're a dog, you're always hungry." Cherry replied.

"Can you blame me?" Patch defended. "It's my animal instinct."

"Here, I have some treats packed for you...." Atticus took out a plastic baggy of dog biscuits and took one out. 

Patch beamed and stood up on his hind legs. "Ooh!"

Atticus soon tossed it in the air for Patch to catch it.

Patch then jumped up and caught it. "Ah.... Liver mixed with bacon... I think I just went back into Heaven."

"I wonder what will be for dinner?" Mo smiled.

"Spinach?" Cherry deadpanned.

"I'm sure they'll have other food as well." Deliliah said.

"I just know whatever it is, I'm ready to eat." Mo smiled in hunger and excitement.

"I'll eat whatever they have to serve." Atticus smiled.

"I just hope I can tolerate it myself." Cherry said.

"I'm sure you will." Patch stated as he didn't have a lot to unpack, being a dog and all.

Atticus soon looked out the window, curious about what he could get to see in Sunny Haven.

"I'm sure Popeye and Junior wouldn't mind giving a tour." Mo said.

The rooms were big, but not as big as a master bedroom and there was enough space for the three of them to sleep. There was even a little basket for Patch to sleep in since he was a puppy after all.

"There's usually a fourth bed when Popeye's nephews visit." Delilah told the kids. 

"I hope we get to meet them." Patch said.

"So, when are we getting a tour of the town?" Atticus asked.

"Depends, are ya guys hungry right now?" Delilah smiled to them. "We can unpack, eat, then tour the town, or we can eat, tour the town, and unpack, or we can eat while we unpack." 

"But haven't we already unpacked?" Mo asked.

"Sorry, can't think on an empty stomach." Delilah smiled bashfully.

"Let's just eat for Aunt Delilah's sake." Patch decided. 

"I agree." Atticus nodded.

They then came into the kitchen.

"Mom, can we have hamburgers?" Junior asked Olive.

"Of course, this calls for a special occasion; your father and I haven't seen Deli in such a long time." Olive smiled while she cooked.

Junior smiled eagerly to that. 

After a little while, she was finally finished getting the food ready.

"Ya done, girl?" Delilah smiled to Olive.

"You look starving, Del." Olive giggled to her.

"Girl's gotta eat," Delilah smirked playfully. "You should try it sometime."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Olive smirked back playfully.

Delilah laughed as she then took her seat. Popeye and the kids and Patch soon took their seats afterwards.

Olive smiled as she then served them their meal. "Must be hungry after your long travel."

"You have no idea..." Cherry sounded hungry for once. 

"Yeah, we haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." Mo said.

"Well, today, you'll eat like kings!" Olive beamed. 

"Well, I hope we get to eat soon that way we can get the tour of the town started." Patch smiled so excited, slightly forgetting that he needed to bark like a normal dog.

"Sounds good to me." Delilah smiled.

"Deli, did Atticus's dog just talk?" Olive asked.

"Uhh... Maybe?" Delilah smiled nervously.

"Aunt Deliliah, you know we're supposed to keep the dogs able to talk a secret, especially since Patch is a member of the Pound Puppies." Atticus whispered to his aunt so low that no one could hear around them could hear.

"I know, but it's hard to lie to my best friend..." Delilah whispered back in the same tone.

Luckily, Patch got it covered as he went back to simply barking.

"Must be hearing things..." Olive smiled as she gently pet Patch.

"Yeah, that must be it." Delilah smiled back, nervously.

"Good boy..." Olive smield to the Dalmatian puppy.

Patch smiled back.

After about thirty minutes, all of the food was eaten. Patch was stuffed and had to lie down for a little while.

"Thank you so much, ma'am." Cherry smiled as she dined sufficiently.

"You're welcome, dear." Olive smiled back.

"Good boy, ye are, Atticus, "Popeye smiled to the boy. "Eatin' all yer greens!"

"Well, I wanna keep up my strength and muscles with both my vegetables and exercise and weight lifting." Atticus smiled back, showing one of his muscles to emphasize.

Popeye chuckled, then looked to his son. "Why can't ye be like Atticus? He eats his vegetables!"

"Sorry, Dad, but my taste buds just don't like vegetables." Junior defended.

"Hmm..." Popeye gave a firm look to his son.

Junior frowned and stared at his plate as his mother then collected the dishes to wash them up. He then got an idea, and where it involved Atticus.

"So, can we get this tour of the town started now?" Mo asked.

'That sounds good." Olive smiled at the idea.

"I'll show 'em around, Olive if ye want." Popeye offered to his wife.

"Oh, thank you, Popeye." Olive smiled.

"Come along then." Popeye told their guests.

The guests then stood up and walked along. Junior stood close to Atticus with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The tour soon began as Popeye and Junior showed their guests all around the town. Cherry took out her phone and took a few pictures. The group smiled so far, enjoying the sights and sounds so far. The only downside of the town was that Bluto and his family lived there.

"So, any questions?" Popeye asked.

"Are there any bullies around her?" Mo asked as she looked like she was ready to fight.

"The only one is Tank." Junior said.

"Tank?" The others asked.

"Mr. Bluto's son." Junior told them.

"How bad is he?" Atticus asked, willing to challenge this Tank boy.

"As bad as his own old man." Popeye said.

"Miserable boy..." Junior frowned. "Always putting me and my friends down."

"Well, maybe I should see if I can reason with him..." Atticus smirked.

"No thanks, it wouldn't be right if we let you fight our battles against him." Junior said.

"I wouldn't mind." Atticus promised.

"I like this kid." Popeye chuckled.

"Let's go meet your friends," Patch said to Junior. "Any idea where they might be at this time of day?"

"Yep, come with me." Junior nodded as he lead them to a restaurant/milkshake shop. He went inside first and led the others inside to meet his friends.

"Hey, it's Junior!" a girl smiled.

"Hey there, Junior." A boy said.

Junior smiled to his friends once he saw they were in fact there and went to go see them. Once they greeted each other, Junior brought his friends to meet the new visitors.

'They sure are going to be surprised with my ability to talk.' Patch thought to himself.

Junior then introduced his new friends to his usual friends.

"It's nice to meet you all." Patch smiled.

"So, who do we have here?" Mo asked once she met the sailor boy's gang.

"So who do we have here?" No asked once she met the sailor boy's gang.

"I'm Woody," A brown-haired boy said. "I'm Junior's best friend."

"I'm Polly, and this is my best friend, Dee Dee." A blonde-haired girl introduced as a brown-haired girl was next to her.

"Nice to meet you all." Cherry said softly.

"Very nice." Atticus added.

The others smiled and the names were given.

"Wanna have a root beer float with me?" Polly smirked to Atticus dreamily.

"Um, no thanks, I'm good." Atticus said.

"Ya sure?" Polly purred.

"He's sure." Mo stood in front of Atticus protectively.

"Trust me, don't get on her bad side." Patch said.

The others looked surprised.

"Oh, um, hello there." Patch smiled sheepishly once he exposed his talking abilities.

"D-Did he just talk?" Dee Dee asked out of surprise.

Patch smiled nervously.

"We must be hearing things, right, Junior?" Woody asked.

"You guys ever hear of Puppy Power?" Junior asked.

"No." The others shook their heads.

"Puppy Power goes back far into the Dark Ages," Patch said to the kids. "King Arthur's puppy Dig-A-Lot found the Bone of Scone when Arthur found the Sword in the Stone."

"Whoa, wait, King Arthur had a dog?" Woody asked. "I don't remember that in the books!"

"This part of history wasn't shared with in the records for humans." Patch said.

"Do tell..." Dee Dee replied.

"Oh, yeah, and there was the McNasty clan..." Patch continued. "Don't get me started on him!"

"Maybe we should continue our conversation elsewhere." Polly said.

"Aw, but I want a milkshake..." Patch pouted.

"Can dogs even have milkshakes?" Atticus asked.

"Sure, as long as it's not chocolate." Patch replied.

"Oh, right." Atticus said.

Patch smiled. The group ordered their own milkshakes and sat with Junior and his friends to get to know each other better. Patch soon caught the scent of someone that smelled like a bad person. This made him growl and snarl.

"What is it, boy?" Atticus asked his puppy.

"I smell someone that's bad and possibly evil." Patch growled.

"That must be Tank or Mr. Bluto." Junior suggested.

They got their answer as an orange-haired boy came in.

"Is that Tank?" Mo asked.

"Yep." Dee Dee frowned.

"He doesn't look so tough." Atticus said.

"Maybe to you." Woody sounded scared.

Their milkshakes were soon brought to them. Atticus glanced to Tank as they sat down to have their milkshakes.

"Ugh, I hate bullies..." Mo sounded bitterly angry.

"Same here." Patch agreed.

Tank went to order his own milkshake and he then walked over to the others with an evil smile. "Hey, guys."

"What do you want, Tank?" Junior asked.

"Aw, can't I say hi?" Tank mocked.

"You better back off if you know what's good for you," Polly said. "There's some new kids visiting and this one looks really strong." she then warned, referring to Atticus.

"Yeah, and he's got a talking pet." Woody smiled.

"No way, I'll believe that when I see it." Tank snorted.

"Patch, speak." Atticus said.

Patch then let out some random barks.

"See?" Tank scoffed.

"Ah, just kidding," Patch then said. "What would you like me to say?"

This left Tank jaw-dropped. Patch smirked to his surprise.

"Well, um, that's impressive, now let's see how strong you are." Tank smirked at Atticus, ready to punch him in the stomach.

"Oh, I'd hate for you to get hurt." Atticus retorted. 

"I'll get the first aid kit." Cherry droned.

"Should we stop him?" Delilah whispered to Popeye.

"No, this lad needs to learn how strong your nephew is the hard way." Popeye whispered back.

"Well, okay, as long as your'e sure." Delilah replied to her oldest friend.

"Take your best shot." Atticus said as he got out of his seat and stood up.

Tank cracked his knuckles. "Alright, you asked for this."

Atticus stood bravely and ready for anything the bully had to take on him and which was basically a fist to the stomach and in the you-know-where. Junior and his friends cringed slightly to that. Delilah stood up sharply, but Popeye restrained her, and where to Tank's and the others surprise Tank was the one that felt pain in his fists. Atticus yawned as Tank hit him.

"How did you do that?!" Tank glared before whimpering in pain.

"Do what?" Atticus smirked.

"How did you make my fists hurt?" Tank asked.

"Maybe you're just weak." Polly giggled.

Tank glared as tried to punch Atticus in the stomach again this time with both of his fists. Atticus looked bored.

Popeye continued to restrain Delilah. "Will ya stop worryin', Del?!"

"I can't help it, he's my little buddy!" Delilah cried out.

"Well, then, look at him right now; is he in pain?" Popeye asked as they saw Atticus yawning before he started to finish his milkshake as Tank continued to try to hurt him by continuing punching him in the stomach.

"No." Delilah said, settling down a bit.

"Thatta girl," Popeye put his arm around Delilah. "I just don't want ya to worry all the time like Olive."

Tank continued to try to hurt Atticus in the stomach, but no matter what, he couldn't hurt him.

"Finished?" Atticus smirked.

"Fine, then give me your best shot and punch me." Tank glared.

"This is gonna hurt you more than it's going to hurt me." Atticus replied.

"Ain't it 'This is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna'--" Tank was about to ask until Atticus punched him right in the stomach, and where with that one punch Tank was sent flying out of the building as he landed outside.

"I tried to warn him." Atticus shrugged innocently to the others.

"You did that without even having to need to bring out a can of spinach to give you extra strength." Junior said, amazed.

"It's what I do." Atticus smirked.

"Ah, that's my nephew..." Delilah sighed.

After they all finished their drinks, Atticus, Patch, Mo, Junior, Cherry, and Junior's friends all then went to the beach. Cherry held a parasol as she kept herself out of the sun while everyone else enjoyed the beach and the water and the sun, and where it seemed like nothing could ruin it, but while they were having fun, Tank had informed his father, Bluto, about what happened.

"It really hurt, Dad, I feel like I just got run over by an iron bulldozer." Tank frowned.

"Oh, someone hurt ya, did he?" Bluto glared. "Let me handle this."

"He's impossible, Dad, you won't win!" Tank cried out. "It was like I was punching someone made out of steel!"

"Hmm... Interesting..." Bluto smirked.

"I think he's from another planet or something, Dad, it was like Superman." Tank continued.

"We'll have to do a little test then." Bluto said. 

"Okay, but how?" Tank asked.

"You let me worry about that," Bluto patted his son on the head. "You go off and have some fun."

"Okay, Dad..." Tank sighed, he was worried about crossing Atticus again.


	4. Chapter 4

On the beach...

Mo was collecting seashells while Atticus went for a swim, and where luckily, no one was around to see him in his merperson form.

"Come on, Mo and Cherry, the water's more fun with other people!" Atticus insisted.

"Five more minutes..." Cherry replied as she stayed under her parasol.

"I'm coming!" Mo called out as she was done collecting.

Atticus began to splash Cherry to make her come in the water.

"Stop it." Cherry said.

Atticus continued.

"Stop it." Cherry repeated.

Atticus smirked as he kept going on and on.

"OH, YOU ARE DEAD!" Cherry dropped her parasol and then ran over toward the water.

"I knew that would do it." Atticus smirked.

Cherry jumped into the water and got her own tail fin and glared.

"Uh-oh..." Atticus said before swimming away.

Cherry swam after him. Mo soon joined them to join in the chase. 

"Wow, those guys really like the water." Junior commented as he was getting ready with his friends.

"They sure do." Polly smiled.

Mo put her collection down and joined them in the water.

"Hey, guys, let's explore under the sea." Atticus said to Cherry and Mo.

"Okay." Cherry shrugged.

"Sure!" Mo smiled.

They all then went under the water to explore this ocean better, and where it all seemed amazing and where they soon saw something stuck at the bottom of the ocean.

"I do have to admit, it's nice to see this side of the ocean, but what's that?" Cherry pointed out.

"It looks like some kind of statue." Atticus said before he got the statue free.

Cherry and Mo joined Atticus.

Atticus grunted and he pulled with ease and got the statue free. "Ha! Got it! Was there ever any doubt?"

"No," Mo replied. "No, there wasn't."

"Weird, an old statue." Cherry commented.

"Reminds me of Prince Eric's statue," Atticus agreed as he took a look at it, and he soon saw the statue did look like it was a strong figure of someone. "Who is that?" he asked himself as he tried to take a closer look. He soon decided to bring the statue back up to the surface.

Cherry and Mo followed him.

Atticus emerged out from the water and waved his brown hair in the basking sun and came to the shore, pulling the statue behind him, and where his tail fin turned right back into legs once he touched dry land. Cherry and Mo came with him and the same happened to them.

Junior walked over. "What's this, Atticus?"

"Some statue that was under the ocean." Atticus shrugged.

"We better have it cleaned off to see what it looks like." Mo said.

"It seems familiar, but I'm not sure." Junior replied, he then called his friends over to help them clean up the statue, and where with a little time, they were able to clean it up to show Chernabog.

"Looks like a demon." Dee Dee commented.

"Chernabog..." Atticus and Cherry whispered nervously.

"But how?" Patch whispered to Atticus.

"I... I'm not sure..." Atticus replied.

"Um... Got to go." Cherry said quickly, then tried to run away.

"I have to go myself." Mo said, about to do the same thing.

"And I have to, uh, go chase a car." Patch smiled nervously before he was about to run off.

Junior simply shrugged. Atticus and the others were rushing away from the statue and where Bluto and Tank were there to see that and were very interested into finding out why.

"Hey, guys." Tank smirked.

"Not now, Tubby, we gotta go." Cherry said.

"Leave them be, Tank, we're going to be taking that statue with us to someone who can tell us how to bring it to life." Bluto whispered to his son.

Tank smirked and then nodded.

Cherry was hiding in the alley with Atticus, Mo, and Patch. Patch's left ear came up as he was overhearing something while the others beside him were trying to remain calm.

"How did Chernabog get to the bottom of the ocean and how did he get turned to stone?" Mo asked.

"Don't know, don't wanna know, I'm not gonna find out, I'm getting on the first bus back home." Cherry said, rather cowardly.

"Hey give that back, Mr. Bluto!" Junior's voice called out.

"They wouldn't." Atticus said.

"Oh, well, time to go home, see you guys later." Cherry walked over to a bus bunch and planted herself down on it.

"We can't go home at a time like this." Atticus told her.

"Chernabog is coming, I think it's the perfect time to go home." Cherry replied.

They soon saw Bluto and Tank running off with the statue of Chernabog. 

"Come on, Cherry!" Atticus begged.

Cherry smiled nervously and waited for the bus so she could get out of here as soon as possible.

"Are you serious?" Patch asked Cherry.

"Yes...?" Cherry shivered.

"Well, you have to come with us, because if that really is him and not just a statue of him and if he's released, then there will be nowhere you can hide." Patch said.

"Ooh, I don't know about that." Cherry replied.

Patch bit onto her pant leg and pulled her up off the bench. "Where's your bravery?!" he muffled aggressively. "You're Cherry Butler, you're not scared of anything!"

"I'm never going to leave until we stop them from releasing Chernabog or until we defeat Chernabog if he's released, am I?" Cherry asked out of defeat.

"Cherry, what're you afraid of?" Patch asked.

"It's Chernabog, that dude is a thousand times worse than anything else we've faced on our adventures!" Cherry replied.

"It's true, but if anyone can defeat him, it's us and our new friends." Atticus said.

"Great, so, see ya when it's all over!" Cherry said before zipping off.

Atticus reached out and grabbed her. "Cherry."

"Oh, fine, I'll stay." Cherry pouted.

"Good girl, I owe you one." Atticus said to her.

"Hmm..." Cherry put that down in her notebook to remember for later.

"Anyway, we better go and find Bluto and Tank before they release Chernabog." Patch said.

"How would they do it anyway?" Mo wondered with a shrug. "It's not like they're sorcerers or anything."

"No, but there might be a witch living in this town." Atticus said.

"All the more reason to go." Cherry replied.

"We're not going anywhere, we came here for a reason and not just Atticus's Aunt Delilah." Mo reminded her.

"Ugh... Fine..." Cherry groaned.

"Then we have to find them before it's too late." Patch said.

"This could take a while, luckily, we're us, so this shouldn't be too hard." Atticus said.

They all then went off to find the magical creature of this land before Bluto and Tank could get to them first.

Meanwhile, with Bluto and Tank as they had taken the statue to a house owned by an evil witch...

"Are ya in there, Miss?" Bluto called out.

"Come in, I've been expecting you, make yourselves comfortable." the voice replied as the door was open for them.

"I'm not sure about this, Dad." Tank said.

"Just trust me, Tank; this woman can help us with this statue." Bluto said as he brought the statue inside.

The father and son then came inside to see the woman who had expected them with the statue of the demon which was smaller then the actual Chernabog, but this witch knew how to release him and bring him back to his normal size.

"So, you two have come with a sealed demon?" The witch smirked.

"That we have," Bluto replied. "You know what to do?"

"Of course I do." the witch nodded obviously enough.

Bluto soon placed the statue of Chernabog in the center of the room, standing.

"Who are you anyway, lady?" Tank asked the witch.

"Oh, just a simple witch." The witch told him as she had drawn a mystical circle and placed different amulets around the statue of Chernabog and began to recite a spell.

"Do ya need us to leave the room?" Bluto offered.

"Oh, no, no; I don't want either of you to miss this." The witch smirked as she had finished the ritual as the statue started to move and parts of it started break apart and started to look more like skin than rock as it grew bigger and bigger and even broke through the ceiling and building.

Tank looked nervous slightly while Bluto grinned menacingly, and where Atticus and the others soon noticed Chernabog as he roared out with a yawn as the sky soon turned dark.

"Cool, it gets dark early here." Cherry smiled.

"Uh, Cherry?" Patch pointed fearfully and nervously.

"Do I want to look?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Maybe?" Patch grinned nervously.

Cherry looked and her face paled once she saw Chernabog.

"About time someone released me." Chernabog grunted as he stretched his arms and legs.

Cherry shook nervously with her friends.

"Where am I?" Chernabog looked all around. 

"Uh, I think you're in Popeye's hometown, sir?" Atticus spoke up anxiously.

"Whoever this Popeye is; I'll destroy him and enslave everyone here." Chernabog smirked before he bent down and grabbed Atticus.

"Hey!" Atticus yelped. "Lemme go!"

"No way, not after Halloween last year." Chernabog glared as he tightens his grip on him.

Atticus grunted and struggled. Patch growled and charged toward Chernabog to bite him, but his bites didn't seem to hurt Chernabog, but he did find it annoying as he soon flicked the Dalmatian away like a fly. Cherry and Mo watched as Patch was sent flying and then cringed once there was a crash which nearly shook the area.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, that didn't work." Patch groaned.

"You okay, Patch?" Mo came over to the puppy.

"I feel like I was just hit with a lamppost." Patch groaned.

Atticus began to continue struggle to get free from Chernabog's grip as he began to look around for Popeye so he could destroy him. Cherry looked nervous so she ran away cowardly.

"Are you actually going to abandon Atticus?" Mo asked Cherry.

"I'm gonna get help!" Cherry called back.

"You better be!" Mo called back to her as she helped out Patch.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Patch winced.

"Oh! Sorry, Patch, I didn't mean to hurt you," Mo frowned. "Wait, are you hurt?"

"Yeah..." Patch groaned and winced. "I feel like I just got hit by a metal truck."

"Wow, Chernabog is really that strong, huh?" Mo frowned.

"Mm-hmm..." Patch whimpered. "Hey, where's Cherry?"

"She said she's getting help." Mo replied, a little doubtful of the perky goth's response. 

"I see her at a phone booth." Patch said.

"Oh, good, she lived up to her promise." Mo looked relieved.

"Hey, Mom, can you come get me?" Cherry asked. "Um, well, Atticus was sorta taken by a demon." 

She soon started to get a scolding by her mother.

"I know he's my best friend, but Mom, this is a DEMON!" Cherry replied. "I'm no match for him!"

She soon heard her mother giving her another scolding and told her that Superman might be around to help.

Cherry then sighed. "All right, Mom... I'll stick it out," She soon hung up the phone to see Chernabog was making his way to the beach and she also heard screams of terror coming from there. She shivered nervously. "Superman! Somebody! Anybody!..." she called out weakly. "Heeeelllp!" She was soon dragged to the beach by Mo and Patch and where they saw Popeye, making his way to the beach.

The perky goth was incredibly nervous.

"What's going on here?" Popeye demanded.

"Demon... Atticus... Very dangerous..." Cherry trembled. 

"By any chance, would the demon that has yer matey be about as big as a giant?" Popeye asked.

Cherry, Mo, and Patch nodded fearfully.

"His name's Chernabog." Cherry gulped. 

"I'll save yer matey from him." Popeye said as he went off, taking out a can of spinach. 

Cherry shivered nervously. Popeye ate his spinach and then went to save Atticus, and after swallowing the canned vegetable, he was able to fly off and soon punched Chernabog in the chest only for him to feel pain in both of his fists as he tried to hurt him so Chernabog would let Atticus go from the pain, but it didn't seem to work.

"Good day, sir." Atticus smiled weakly. 

"This is your rescuer? An old sailor?" Chernabog laughed as he smacked Popeye away into the city so the sailor man would crash.

"Popeye!" Atticus yelped.

Delilah hummed to herself until she saw her old sailor friend crash in the middle of the road and she then looked up and gasped to see her nephew was taken hostage by the demon. Popeye groaned as he actually felt pain even after he had eaten his spinach.

"Now to deal with you." Chernabog smiled darkly to Atticus.

"You won't get away with this!" Atticus glared before struggling.

"I think I will." Chernabog smirked.

Atticus glared while struggling in his grip. Delilah took out her cell phone and made an emergency call.

'Daily Planet?' a voice replied.

"Clark Kent, please." Delilah demanded.

The phone call was soon transferred to Clark Kent.

Clark answered his phone. "Hello, Clark Kent here."

"Clark, it's me, Delilah Fudo." Delilah replied.

"Delilah, how are you?" Clark asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, but there's an emergency." Delilah replied.

Clark instantly frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I brought Atticus and his friends to meet Popeye and Olive, but Atticus was just taken by Chernabog!" Delilah replied.

"I've heard of Chernabog; I'll be right over." Clark whispered to her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, this will mean the world to not just him, but to me, Atticus was like the son I've never had, you know how close I was with his father." Delilah replied.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way." Clark promised before hanging up.

Delilah soon waited for him to show up. Clark managed to find a way to get out of work without anyone knowing and became Superman, and once he became The Man of Steel, he flew off into the sky and where he would be able to find where Delilah and the others were as he could see Chernabog as he flew across countries and oceans.

Delilah paced back and forth, then stopped once the Man of Steel dropped in front of her. "Thank goodness you've come, don't waste any time, save my nephew and anyone else Chernabog may want!"

Superman soon nodded before flying off towards Chernabog. Delilah's strawberry blonde hair flew in the wind as Superman flew off.

"Look, it's a bird!" Mo pointed.

"It's a plane!" Patch also pointed.

"No, it's not, it's just Superman." Cherry deadpanned.

"You just love to ruin a good thing, don't you?" Patch asked.

"I ruin good things?" Cherry replied.

"I swear, you guys never cease to amaze me," Mo commented. "If it weren't for Atticus, I would still be living in a junkyard with a bunch of dogs... He must really like me!"

Superman soon flew straight at Chernabog's chest and shot his heat vision at him. Chernabog yelled out and then glared right at the superhero.

"Superman!" Atticus beamed.

"Let him go, Chernabog!" Superman glared.

"He must pay!" Chernabog glared back.

"What did he ever do to you?" Superman snapped. "He's only a child!"

"He defeated me and the rest of the villains on Halloween last year even though he is the heir to King Sombra, now buzz off like a pesky fly." Chernabog smirked as he flicked Superman away like swatting a fly.

"Superman!" Atticus cried out.

"Now, let's teach you a lesson you shan't forget." Chernabog growled to Atticus.

Atticus began to grunt as he struggled to get free. Chernabog tightened his grip. Cherry helped Superman up into a standing position. 

"Thank you, citizen." Superman told her.

"We need to find a way to defeat Chernabog while also freeing Atticus from his grip." Mo said.

"Does Chernabog have any weaknesses?" Patch asked Cherry.

"All I know is basically sunlight." Cherry shrugged.

"Then we'll have to use magic on him." Mo said.

"Oh, I'm done for that." Patch nodded as he was in familiar mode.

Cherry reached into her bag to see if she could have anything that might help magic wise. "Hang on, Atticus!" she then called out.

"Take your time, no hurry here." Atticus sarcastically replied.

Chernabog soon started to treated Atticus like a stress ball in his hand. Atticus looked anxious, but mustered bravery. Chernabog soon threw up and down on his hand and soon tightened his grip on him as he started to squeeze him. Atticus grunted and gagged. Chernabog grinned menacingly as he continued to tighten his grip. Cherry and the others soon got Junior, his friends, Popeye, Olive, and Delilah to join them in using magic to defeat Chernabog.

"So, this is a magic emergency, is it?" Olive asked.

"Yes, it'll take a lot of work, but if you guys are willing, so am I, Atticus is my best friend." Cherry replied.

Everyone looked at each other before they all nodded in agreement.

"You don't know how much this means to me." Cherry said.

"Wow, Cherry, you really do care about Atticus a lot." Junior was amazed.

"He's my best friend and is like a brother to me." Cherry said.

"Aww!" the others cooed.

"SHUT IT!" Cherry snapped, then calmed down. "Come on, we better save him before something terrible happens."

They soon heard Atticus's screams of pain as they saw Chernabog tightening his grip even more.

"Atticus in pain..." Cherry frowned. "I haven't heard that sound in so long I nearly forgot what it sounded like."

"We have to hurry!" Mo told them.

They all then rushed to the demon as he was taking Atticus.


	6. Chapter 6

Atticus looked very unwell and looked like he could pass out any minute now.

"One more squeeze oughta do it." Chernabog smirked.

"No..." Atticus lowly moaned.

"Yes!" Chernabog replied as he was about to squeeze Atticus one last time which could kill him.

"Hey, let him go!" Junior glared.

Chernabog glared down and just laughed. "Are these you saviors, Atticus? Surely you know better than them!"

Atticus weakly looked down to see his friends and family come to help him.

"We're more powerful than you know!" Patch glared up at Chernabog.

"Is that right?" Chernabog laughed.

"Yeah, 'cuz we have the Power of Magic!" Mo sneered.

"Then give me your best shot." Chernabog smirked.

"How about please and thank you?" Cherry smiled nervously. 

"Pretty cowardly for a Duchess of Darkness." Chernabog mocked the perky goth.

"At least she isn't afraid of the light." Mo glared.

"Ooh, saucy, much?" Chernabog replied.

"Just let go of my boyfriend." Mo narrowed her eyes.

"Or else what?" Chernabog smirked.

"Or else deal with me..." Mo growled as her eyes seemed to glow.

"And us." Delilah added.

"Oh, just try and stop me, you foolish punks," Chernabog replied. "Besides, Popeye, you should stay away, Bluto and Tank wanted me to destroy you just as well as Atticus."

Everyone soon glared at Bluto and Tank as they were going to deal with those two later.

"We'll worry about them mooks later, right now, we gotta take this big fella down." Popeye told the others.

"Do your worst if you dare." Chernabog replied.

Everyone soon got into a formation before they started to recite a spell.

Delilah took out her old spell book and held it open to the right page. "All together now." she then told the others so they could work together to save Atticus, and where they all soon started to recite the spell with her.

The sky seemed to get only slightly darker, but the dark clouds were soon parting as a light glowed down on them from the Wiccan spell. Chernabog started to back away as the light started to glow down from bigger holes in the clouds as Atticus joined. Atticus felt his strength returning as Chernabog seemed to get weaker from the bright light. Olive and Polly both soon gave Popeye and Junior each a can of spinach as this was the perfect time while they did the spell.

"I'd prefer hamburgers." Junior pouted.

"Ah, spinach is good for ya." Popeye told his son.

Junior sighed as he knew that this was the only way he would get incredible strength fast enough for a moment like this. The father and son ate their powerful vegetables and they sprung into action like Popeye always did in the past before marrying Olive Oyl, and where they soon flew off with Superman and where Atticus got free and then used magic to heal himself before flying up to Chernabog's chest along with Superman, Popeye, and Tank.

"You okay, son?" Superman smiled.

"Much better now." Atticus smiled back.

All four of them soon hit Chernabog in the chest successfully and where with his weakness the light out he was too weak to try to fight back. The others hoped that would work and luckily for them, it seemed to and it was a sunny and clear day once again.

"Four more punches combined together to hit his jaw oughta do it." Atticus said.

"Go for it." Mo said before kissing Atticus on the cheek.

Atticus, Superman, Popeye, and Junior all soon flew up to Chernabog's jaw. Chernabog then yelled out and was instantly defeated. This made everybody else cheer as they were safe from the terrorizing demon. Tank and Bluto were both now trying to sneak away. Patch sniffed the air and turned to the bullies with a glare and barked loudly.

"Quiet, mutt!" Bluto whispered loudly.

Patch soon barked so loud that it sent the two bullies flying to Popeye and Junior.

"Problem, boy?" Atticus asked.

"Never mind." Patch smirked.

"Shall we leave these two to Popeye and Junior?" Atticus smirked back.

Patch nodded.

"All yours, guys." Atticus told the sailor man and his son.

"Thanks, boy." Popeye patted Atticus on the head in a friendly way.

"Yeah, thanks." Junior added with a smile.

"Come on, Junior, let's take 'em on, Father Son Style." Popeye said.

"You got it!" Junior agreed.

Bluto and Tank then looked nervous as their rivals attacked them to teach them a lesson for their escapades today. Everyone soon recorded this so they would remember this moment.

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked his best friend.

"I can't complain, but I'm glad you're safe." Cherry replied.

"Thanks to you and everyone." Atticus smiled.

"Aw come on, I didn't do anything." Cherry shrugged.

"You helped by doing the spell with us." Patch said.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged.

"Aw, Cherry, you care about me!" Atticus smiled and hugged Cherry.

"Get off of me!" Cherry's left eye twitched.

Everyone soon joined in. Cherry groaned and then sighed in defeat from the group hug.

"Oh, Atticus, thank goodness you're all right." Delilah hugged her nephew with tears in her brown eyes.

"With friends around, you have nothing to worry about." Atticus said.

"Oh, you're so right." Delilah smiled.

Atticus smiled back to his favorite aunt.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the visit there was smooth sailing especially with how Atticus helped Junior with his muscles. Thorn had called Delilah so she was on the phone most of the time, hanging on her grown daughter's every word about being a successful rock star with her friends, and where she was happy to inform her daughter about how happy Atticus has made Junior. Popeye and Olive smiled as Delilah caught up with her daughter. Atticus acted like a coach as he helped Junior out with some activities, and where Junior's muscles had gotten bigger and where he had become as strong and as fast as Atticus.

"Can I rest now?" Junior asked.

"You've earned it, take a water break." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks." Junior sighed before wiping off his own sweat and then got a drink of water.

Atticus then took a break himself as his aunt came out.

"Here, you talk to Thorn a bit, she wants to talk with you before she has to go back to the bus." Delilah handed her phone to him.

"Thanks, Aunt Delilah," Atticus smiled as he then took the phone. "Hey, Thorn, how's Dusk and Luna?"

"They're doing great," Thorn's voice smiled back. "How's Junior's training coming along?"

"Oh, it's great, he's even stronger and faster than he was before, you should see him." Atticus replied.

"I sure wish I could see." Thorn's voice said.

"Hopefully some day..." Atticus sighed.

"It's tough being famous sometimes, Atticus, I feel like we only see each other when our lives are at risk." Thorn's voice replied with both joking and sadness in her response.

"Maybe we'll see each other again at one of your concerts." Atticus said.

"If you're lucky," Thorn hoped. "I sure do miss my favorite cousin."

"We'll have to see." Atticus said.

"Well, I better get going," Thorn told him. "Tell my mother I love her and everything like that, but our bus is about to leave."

"I sure will." Atticus said.

"Thank you... Bad dreams, Brother Atticus." Thorn said before hanging up.

"Bad dreams, Sister Thorn," Atticus playfully rolled his eyes. He soon hung up to see his role model and Popeye playfully smirking at each other after the sailor man ate his spinach which told him that these two were going to bond through wrestling. "Ya wanna try somethin', pal?" he then playfully asked.

"Lemme see just how strong ya really are." Popeye replied.

"Oh, I'm pretty strong." Atticus smirked.

Delilah smiled as she decided to watch this, and Olive decided to do the same thing. Mo smirked as she loved to watch Atticus in action. Cherry was playing on her phone as she was used to seeing Atticus battle, she did look up on occasion, but she was mostly busy with something else on her phone. Junior had joined in the action after eating his spinach which he was now getting used to the vegetable.

"Way to go, Junior!" Atticus smiled to that.

"It's not hamburgers, but it's not so bad." Junior replied as he ate his father's favorite vegetable.

Atticus was now by Superman's side as Junior was by his father's side.

"Round 1." Delilah called before ringing a bell like in a wrestling match.

"Where did you get that bell?" Cherry asked.

"I'm a Wiccan, well, where do you think, genius?" Delilah replied.

"Magic?" Cherry guessed.

"Bingo." Delilah nodded.

They all then watched the match between Atticus and Superman vs Popeye and Junior. 

"Ooh, I love watching Atticus wrestle~" Mo squealed.

"Who knows?" Delilah said. "Maybe he'll even get to wrestle with the WWE Wrestlers."

"Now, now, let's not get crazy." Cherry replied.

Delilah chuckled as they then watched the match, and where Atticus, Junior, Popeye, and Superman were all equal in strength. Delilah, Olive, and Mo enjoyed this very much.

"Popeye and Superman," Cherry said to herself. "What a crossover."

After a while, it was Atticus and Superman that were the winners.

"That was awesome!" Atticus cheered to Superman.

"You were great." Superman smiled to his godson.

"You were great too, sir." Atticus smiled back.

Superman smiled and ruffled up his hair. Atticus soon laughed a bit. Cherry hid a small smirk as she did her phone work.

"You two sure make a great team." Popeye said.

"Oh, you know it." Atticus replied.

"He's like my own little Super Boy." Superman smiled proudly to Atticus.

Atticus smiled back up to him, liking the sound of that name. "Super Boy..." he then smiled.

The rest of the visit was great, but such as good or great things go, they always end as the week had passed.

"Thanks so much for having us," Delilah smiled to Popeye and Olive. "We really appreciate this."

"Visit any time or we'll visit you." Olive smiled.

"Maybe next time you guys could come over." Delilah invited.

"Gee, Del, that'd be swell." Popeye agreed.

"I'll keep up my exercises, Atticus." Junior smiled as the two of them fist bumped.

"You better." Atticus smirked playfully.

The two then laughed as they became very good friends.

"Come on, guys, we better get you home." Delilah said once they were all ready.

Junior and all his friends said goodbye as their new friends were leaving. They were soon on their way home as Superman used his super-breath and blew on the sail on the ship; Delilah, Atticus, Cherry, and Patch were using to get back home and where with how strong his lungs were, they would get hone in no time. Cherry flopped against the deck as she looked very weak and weary from the travel, but luckily, she didn't get sick this time. And where luckily for her, due to the super help from Superman, they would be home soon.

"Did you have fun?" Delilah smiled to her nephew.

"Thanks a bunch, Aunt Delilah, this was the greatest!" Atticus beamed.

"I had a feeling it might." Delilah smiled.

Once the boat docked, they all came out.

"I'm just glad you didn't meet Deezil." Delilah told her nephew and his friends.

"Who's Deezil?" Mo asked.

"Olive's niece," Delilah explained. "She's a bit of a spoiled brat."

"Yikes!" Patch said.

"Yeah..." Delilah said. "Welcome home, guys."

The others smiled as they were back at home sweet home.

The End


End file.
